


Marcus: The Porn Star

by Sambellz



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: AU, EunHae, M/M, POV First Person, Porn Star Donghae, Porn Star Hyukjae, Porn With Plot, Rating: M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambellz/pseuds/Sambellz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyukjae es un actor porno, y uno muy bueno. Él ama su trabajo, ama su auto, su independencia y sobretodo, ama su libertad desenfrenada.<br/>Su jefe quiere arrancarle la cabeza la mayor parte del tiempo. Hyukjae...o más bien: Marcus, es un verdadero profesional y no importa a quien se lleve en el camino; siempre obtiene lo que quiere...</p><p>...hasta que su nuevo co-star decide mostrarle que las cosas no son tan simples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Estrella Porno

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que ya todo el mundo sabe de que se va a tratar esto, los tags lo dicen y aunque el smut ocupa gran porcentaje de la historia; me gustaría decir que no lo es todo.  
> Me gusta que tengan sentimientos...ya saben a lo que me refiero.  
> Gracias por leer.
> 
> (este trabajo ha sido editado varias veces pero, no están descartados alguno que otro error gramatical que es enteramente mi responsabilidad)

-Listo señor-dije dejando la maleta plateada en el escritorio- el encargo a salido tal cuál lo solicitó y le puedo prometer que no habrá retrasos.

-Bien, así me gusta muchacho-dijo acercándose a mí con un puro en la mano y una sonrisa de satisfacción- me encanta que seas tan cumplido, tan diligente en lo que te pido...tan obediente.

-Yo siempre le seré fiel señor, puede pedirme lo que quiera, haré lo que sea por usted.-respondí con una sonrisa pícara.

-Sabes Marcus, siempre he pensado en ti como un buen aprendiz, alguien a quien dejarle parte de mis ganancias cuando ya no esté y mi hijo asuma el control.-comentó mientras retrocedía y se sentaba en su gran sofá color caoba- o bueno...parte del control.

-Señor....yo...no se que decir-dije con los ojos muy abiertos- se lo agradezco infinitamente.

-Tranquilo muchacho, que aún ni siquiera me he muerto jajaja-dijo apagando el puro en el cenicero- pero me agrada que te guste la idea, aunque debo decir que a quien se le ocurrió fue a Brian mismo, nunca creí que ustedes dos se llevaran tan bien como ahora, pero mírense, dos muy buenos amigos....estoy orgulloso de ustedes.

-Gracias papá- dijo entrando Brian sorpresivamente. Hizo una reverencia a su padre y luego me miró sonriéndome.

-Oh! ¡Hijo! Ven aquí, que bueno que haz llegado, le hablaba a Marcus sobre los planes que tenía para ambos cuando tu viejo ya no esté aquí.

Brian entró y se sentó al lado de su padre.

-No digas eso papá, espero que ese día nunca llegue.

-Pero sabes que será así, pero me iré tranquilo y seguro sabiendo que ustedes dos cuidarán bien de todo esto-dijo haciendo ademanes señalando la estancia refiriendo ce a todos su dominios.

-Gracias señor, muchas gracias.-dije mirando a Brian.

Él y yo nos miramos fijamente, era una mirada de complicidad.

-Por lo que veo tienen ganas de charlar-dijo de pronto su padre- será mejor que me marche a descansar y los deje solos para que hablen, se que no se han visto desde hace ya un buen tiempo y supongo que tendrán muchas cosas de las que platicar.

En ese momento se puso de pié y caminó hasta la puerta apoyado en su bastón negro. Antes de salir se giró hacia nosotros que lo habíamos seguido con la mirada, nos miró a ambos con detenimiento y luego nos sonrió. Luego sin decir nada más salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Lentamente giré mi vista hacia Brian quien se estaba poniendo de pie y caminaba lentamente hacia mí. Sonriendo de esa manera lasciva que yo ya le conocía.

-Hasta que por fin el viejo se fue.-susurró deteniéndose justo a unos centímetros de mi rostro.

-Lo se- congenié- ya era hora, me tenía harto.

-¿Cuando hará efecto el veneno?-dijo subiendo las manos acariciando mi pecho y sujetándome fuertemente del cuello de la camisa.

-Mmmm...pues se terminó casi todo el puro, posiblemente en una hora o máximo dos -dije tomándolo de la cintura y pegándolo a mí con rudeza.

-Bien..muy bien...- sacó la lengua y la pasó por mi barbilla.

-Pero espero que lo agarre dormido, si no, sufrirá de más, pobre anciano.-sonreí bajando mis manos hasta su trasero para apretarlo fuerte.

Brian gimió.

-Siempre tan bueno.

-Ya sabes- me mordí el labio.

-Espero que seas igual de bueno cuando te ponga en cuatro y te la meta, espero que gimas para mí.

-¿Cuando te he decepcionado?- acerqué mi rostro a su cuello y lo mordí.

-Por eso me encantas- susurró tomándome con fuerza del cabello tirando para atrás, acercó su boca a mi cuello y comenzó a lamer.

Despacio comenzamos a caminar hasta el escritorio del viejo. Mientras, yo desabroché su camisa deprisa y le quité el cinturón, me disponía a tirarlo pero me detuvo.

-No, quizá lo use después- sonrió con malicia. Le correspondí con lo mismo y dejé el cinturón a un lado.

Comencé a pasear mis manos por su pecho y acaricié su abdomen, subí mis manos hasta su cara y le obligué a besarme, metí mi lengua directa en su boca mezclando nuestras salivas. Por otro lado él ya me había desabrochado los pantalones y me los había bajado hasta las rodillas con todo y boxers. Luego nos despegamos un poco me sonrió para luego morderme los labios.

-Abre las piernas, ya no aguanto.- inmediatamente me giré y me recargué en el escritorio, se me dificultó abrir las piernas, pero lo hice lo suficiente. Brian se pegó a mi espalda y pasó sus manos por delante de mí para acariciar mis muslos, luego subió lentamente para con una mano tomar mi sexo y masturbarme. Con la otra subió para meterse debajo de mi camisa y acariciar mi pecho al tiempo que jugaba con mis pezones.

Nuestros gemidos se incrementaron junto con nuestros jadeos.

Después de unos momentos así, sentí como me penetró de golpe, sin prepararme ni nada, pero no iba a quejarme, sabía que me gustaba.

Duramos unos minutos así, sintiendo el placer por cada poro de nuestra piel, sus embestidas eran bastantes fuertes, me encantaba, así que baje mi mano hasta su cadera par apretarlo más contra mí. Luego de un rato, sentí como ambos estábamos a punto de llegar al orgasmo y cuando lo hicimos, sentí con claridad como una sustancia caliente entraba en mi cuerpo. Inmediatamente lo noté me tensé.

-¡CORTE Y QUEDA!- gritó el director.

Justo al oír sus palabras, empujé hacia atrás a Brian tirándolo al suelo.

-¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL!- grité- ¿POR QUE NO TE PUSISTE UN CONDÓN?

Pero el muy idiota se retorcía en el piso de la risa.

-¿TE CREES MUY GRACIOSO?- inquirí más que molesto tomando el papel que la maquillista me daba para limpiarme y luego subirme los pantalones.

-JAJAJAJAJA...no...pero....pero...- no podía ni respirar- quería ver tu cara, y no me decepcionaste.

Luego se puso de pié y se subió los pantalones.  
Yo me le acerqué y le di un puñetazo haciéndolo retroceder. El idiota se atacó de risa de nuevo.

-¡Púdrete Siwon!- escupí enfurecido y me fui a mi camerino.

Odiaba que me hicieran ese tipo de guarradas y menos en el trabajo, nunca me había gustado esa sensación, pero en cambio al pesado de Siwon le encantaban, lo hacía sentirse “ viril” según su retorcido cerebro. Éramos “amigos”, bueno, nos acostábamos de vez en cuando fuera de cámaras y salíamos a beber y eso, peri nunca habíamos trabajado juntos ni nada.  
El problema era que ahora compartíamos estelares en esta película y al parecer se le metió en la cebza hacerme pasar por eso, aún sabiendo que se lo había advertido desde el principio.

Sentado en la silla frente al espejo lleno de luces, le dí una patada a la maleta que tenía al lado.

-Me las va a pagar.- dije al aire.

Comencé a cambiarme ya que el rodaje por ese día había terminado. Eran las 6 de la tarde y me moría de sueño, además de que me urgía bañarme. Cuando ya estaba casi listo, tocaron la puerta.

Sin pensar me dirigí a ella y la abrí de golpe.

-¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR IDIOTA HIJO DE......!- me paré en seco.

-Si me dices que te hice, por lo menos podría defenderme.

El productor y dueño de la mitad de la compañía estaba frente a mi. Él era una de las pocas personas con las que me llevaba bien dentro de mi entorno y lo respetaba....algo, lo cuál ya era demasiado viniendo de mi.

-¡OH! ...yo...lo siento...no creí...pensé- me apuré a decirle mientras me inclinaba.

-¿Que era Brian? Jajaja...pues no, afortunadamente no lo soy.- miró mi cara de sorpresa- Si, ya me lo dijeron y supongo que no ha de ser muy agradable que hagan eso sin tu permiso.

-Je...pues no, no lo es- dije haciéndome aún lado para dejarle entrar.

-Gracias.- se sentó en una silla junto a la mía.

-¿Que se le ofrece señor?-inquirí. Luego me miró poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Ah! si...lo siento hyung, ¿que pasa?

-He venido a hablar de unos asuntos contigo, hay nuevo proyecto en curso y te quiero a ti de estrella.

-Me parece estupendo señ....hyung.- ambos nos reímos.

-Ya sabes que no me gusta que me llames señor, llámame hyung o Leeteuk, como quieras.

El tenía 35 años y yo 24.

-De acuerdo hyung.

-Bien, te decía que tengo un proyecto para ti, pero será mejor que vayamos a otro lado, aquí se siente un poco sofocado.

Entonces salimos y fuimos a un restaurante cercano donde tenían mesas afuera. Nos sentamos y empezamos a platicar.

-Es una especie de serie, durará por lo mucho unos 20 capítulos... quizá y exagerando 25, aún no lo sabemos, pero lo que sí se es que te quiero en ella.

-De acuerdo. ¿Y de que va la historia?

-Trata de un par de chicos que se encuentran por casualidades de la vida, uno es pobre y el otro es una estrella de rock.

-Osea yo-dije confiado.

-Así es- sonrió.

-Entonces la estrella por obvias razones lo tiene todo, mujeres, drogas, alcohol, fama, mansiones y todo eso, el punto es que se encuentra con este chico y termina siendo parte del staff de sus conciertos....la estrella comienza enamorarse de él por su forma de ser y bla..bla..bla...para luego dejar todo por él.

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunté confundido- ¿Y el sexo?

-Eso es inminente, es obvio que habrá bastantes veces. ¿satisfecho?

-Mmmm... pues no del todo, ya sabes que no me gusta el romance.- me quejé.

-Si lo se, pero es tu culpa....tú nunca te haz enamorado y al parecer ni quieres hacerlo.

-¿Para qué? Lo tengo todo....además en mis condiciones, no creo que ninguna mujer se fije en mi.-dije con sarcasmo.

-No me refiero a una mujer.-Dijo serio.

Nos miramos en silencio unos momentos.  
Luego estallé en carcajadas.

-PUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! por favor.....

-Lo digo en serio, ¿por que te ríes?

-Los hombres en este ambiente o tienen novia y la engañan por SEXO con otro tipo y dinero o solo quieren SEXO y dinero siendo gays -dije recalcando la palabra sexo para hacer énfasis en el meollo del asunto.

-¿Y tu punto es......?

-P.S.C.-dije cruzando la pierna.

-¿Y eso significa...?

-Placer Sin Compromiso....fácil.

-Jajajajaja...ah~~-suspiró- bueno, supongo que tienes razón, pero está bien, no te atormentaré más con eso.

-Gracias, sabes...creo que es hora de irme, estoy muerto y realmente necesito una ducha.-dije haciendo una cara de asco.

-Espera..¿no te interesa saber con quien vas a trabajar?

-¿Es con el idiota de Siwon?

-No.

-Entonces puede ser quien sea.- dije poniéndome de pie y comenzando a caminar.

-Es Gyu SoHyun. -dijo en voz alta.

Me paré en seco. Tenía que estar bromeando.

-Yo no voy a trabajar con ese.-dije sin girarme.

-Hyukjae.....

-Lo siento hyung, no puedo.

-¿Acaso aún no lo superas?

-Jamás.

-Pero ya pasaron más de 2 años.

Me giré y lo encaré.

-No importa....ese era mi estelar, el papel era mío y el imbécil ese solo por acostarse con el director lo consiguió.

Esa película era mi trampolín para subir de categoría. Había rechazado cada papel que me habían ofrecido por ella, me desviví por conseguir ese papel, pero justo cuando lo tenía en la mano, el muy maldito se revolcó con el director. Y por obvias razones no pensaba fingir que me enamoraba de él y mucho menos acostarme por más bueno que estuviera.

-Piénsalo Hyuk, esta es una buena oportunidad, es un drama de larga duración, en uno de los canales principales.

Tomé aire y cerré los ojos, tenía razón. Los abrí despacio y me senté de nuevo tomando la copa que había dejado a medias.

-Dame un día.

-¿Qué?

-Dame un día para pensarlo, necesito hacerlo.

-Sabes que no te puedo esperar mucho. Además, si no lo tomas.....pues...

-¿Que?

-Hay un chico nuevo, es novato, pero con los pequeños papeles que ha hecho, no lo hizo nada mal.

-Acaso...¿acaso me estás diciendo que tienes un remplazo para mí?-me exalte.

-No, jamás haría eso, no hay nadie capaz de reemplazarte, nunca lo dudes- dijo tratando de convencerme- pero sabes perfectamente que si no lo aceptas, tengo que darle un giro al reparto, por lo tanto, si tu no aceptas el estelar, Sohyun lo ocupará y hará pareja con el chico nuevo.

Me quede de a cuadros. No le entendía nada.

-A ver....-dije alzando las manos en señal de que se detuviera- a ver, a ver, a ver....no te estoy entendiendo, ¿no se supone que el papel del chico pobre sería de Sohyun? Pensé que tendría que acostarme con él y todo lo demás.

-¿Que? ¡No! Claro que no, es mayor que tu, no podría hacerlo. El papel del chico pobre del staff es de Hae. El papel de Sohyun es el del tipo que se lo quiere llevar a otra empresa, es el millonario en potencia.

Un alivio enorme me inundó, me sentí increíblemente mejor. La verdad ni siquiera me apetecía verle la cara al idiota ese pero era mucho peor tener que besarle. Así en definitiva la cosa cambiaba.

-Esta bien- acepté.

-¿En serio?

-Si, por un segundo pensé que tenía que tener sexo con él, por eso me había dado un mini infarto de coraje. Pero ya que todo está aclarado, ahora si, me da igual.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si.

-Perfecto, si es así, entonces te organizaré una cita con Hae, si van a trabajar juntos, necesito que se conozcan lo más pronto posible.

-¿Con quien?

-Con Hae...oh! Cierto, el muchacho se llama Donghae, Lee Donghae. Él será tu pareja.

-Ok....¿y es guapo?

-Pues no se tus gustos, eso debes de verlo tú.

-De acuerdo..- me puse de pie e hice una reverencia- ahora si me despido, cuando ya tengas la reunión con el tipo...

-Donghae...- me recordó.

-Sí...sí....me hablas, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, nos vemos, que descanses.

 

Una vez en casa, me metí en la tina y relajé mi cuerpo por horas. Me sentía demasiado estresado y harto de tanta estupidez. Primero lo de Siwon, que por cierto me tendría que vengar después y luego lo del otro tipejo.

Tomé aire y traté de calmarme. No era bueno hacer tantos corajes en el día.

Decidí relajarme lo más que pude y aprovechar ya que me restaban un par de días de grabación para terminar con la película, para así, comenzar con la preparación del drama.

Me acomodé mejor en la tina y me dejé resbalar en ella con la intención de flotar un rato, cerré los ojos pero justo cuando estaba hundiendo la cabeza mi teléfono sonó.

Me pegó un susto enorme e hizo que me pegara en la cabeza pero alcancé a incorporarme y tomar la llamada.

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¿BUENO?!- grité por el teléfono.

-Yo....yo...lo..lo siento, si es mal momento llamaré después.- respondió una voz tímida.

-No, lo siento, es que me pegué mientras corría a contestar- me disculpé- ¿con quien hablo?

-El señor Leeteuk me dio el número y me dijo que me pusiera en contacto con usted.

-Ah~~... ¿eres el chico nuevo cierto? Dongho....-respondí.

-Es Donghae señor- me corrigió.

-Ah, si...como sea, oye ¿cuantos años tienes?

-Tengo 23- me sorprendí, no era tan pequeño.

-Y yo 24...así que solo soy tu hyung, listo. Pero te recomiendo que vayamos olvidando los formales.- dije mientras me enredaba una toalla en la cintura- Vamos a intimar bastante.....y creo que los “señor” no van de la mano mientras estemos haciéndolo.

-C....claro...

-Bien, como supongo tenemos que vernos, ¿que te parece si te veo en 2 horas en el bar que está junto a la empresa?

-Me parece bien hyung.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos.- dije y colgué.

Esto sería aburrido, hace mucho que no lo hacía con un nuevo, por lo general no saben nada de nada y se la pasan quejándose por todo.  
Pero no tenía de otra, tenía que reunir toda mi paciencia.


	2. RARO Y CALIENTE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinceramente no se si alguien esté leyendo mi fic pero, si es así, gracias.  
> Aquí el segundo capitulo.  
> Feliz año nuevo!!!! Gracias por leer.

Llegué tarde.

Aproximadamente media hora tarde pero no podía culparme, necesitaba relajarme y darme mi tiempo para tranquilizarme.

Una vez en el lugar entré y me dirigí a la barra, pedí vino y me senté, comencé a mirar por el lugar a ver si encontraba a algún chico....  
Un momento....ni siquiera sabía cómo era ¿cómo demonios se suponía que iba a encontrarlo?

Cerré los ojos y me froté el puente de la nariz, suspiré. Me digné solo a esperar al barman con mi copa de vino.

-Ejem... disculpa, ¿Marcus?

Escuché que me llamaban y abrí los ojos. Frente a mí estaba un chico más o menos de mi edad, el cabello teñido de rubio naranjoso, piel blanca, y vestido semiformal con jeans, saco negro y camisa blanca.  
Se veía bien, tenía que admitirlo.

-Si....tu debes de ser ¿Dongho?- pregunté- Siento llegar tarde.

-Jajajaja..no...Donghae hyung, me llamo Donghae- respondió con una enorme sonrisa- y no hay problema, descuida.

-Ok...Donghae- dije con cuidado- Ven, siéntate- le ofrecí la silla junto a mí- y dime ¿cómo supiste quien era yo?

-Bueno, Leeteuk hyung me mostró una foto tuya.

-Mmmm....-tomé mi copa y el dí un trago- ¿Que vas a beber?

-No gracias, yo no tomo.- negó educadamente.

Me le quedé mirando esperando que dijera que bromeaba, pero no lo hizo, solo me miraba con esa sonrisa distraída que se le formaba en el rostro.

-Ok....creo que tendremos mucho trabajo por delante.- volví a mi copa y me la tomé de un trago.

-Leeteuk hyung me dijo que teníamos que conocernos más.

-Así es- dije sonriendo mientras le hacía una señal al barman para que me sirviera otra copa.

-Y también dijo que mientras más profundo nos conociéramos mejor, que sería más fácil.

-Eso es cierto.

-Con más profundo se refiere a tener...em....tener....-dijo bajando el tono de voz.

-¿Sexo?- dije sin problemas. Se sonrojó al instante.

-Si.

Me reí descaradamente.  
-Pues no se que otra cosa se puede hacer en este trabajo- respondí riendo.

-Cierto, lamento mi pregunta tan tonta.

El barman se acercó a dejarme mi copa.

-Me da una piña colada por favor, sin alcohol.- remarcó. El barman asintió y se fue.

-¿No quieres mejor leche? Por que una piña colada sin alcohol es agua de piña para mí.- me burlé.

-Es que no me se controlar con el alcohol, me sienta mal, eso es todo.- se defendió desviando la vista.

-Ok....empecemos con esto de una vez.- me resigné- Donghae...- le llamé.

Justo en ese momento el barman regresó con su piña colada y él comenzó a beber.

-¿Eres virgen?

Escupió todo en la barra. 

-Eso es un si, supongo.- respondí encogiéndome de hombros y bebiendo de mi copa.

-¡NO! No hyung...no lo soy-se apuró a decir- es solo que me agarraste de sorpresa.

-Ok, entonces no lo eres, que bueno, ya me estaba comenzando a preguntar que demonios estabas haciendo en la empresa.

-No lo soy, pero tampoco tengo mucha experiencia si es lo que quieres saber. Si lo he hecho con chicos antes pero...yo..bueno..

-Tú ¿que?

-Pues yo...-moderó la voz a un susurro- yo era el que daba- dijo sonrojándose más.

Eso estaba comenzando a molestarme, el hecho de que se sonrojara como colegiala de la nada me distraía. Era bastante molesto.

-Se que no tiene sentido que no sepa casi nada estando donde estoy pero, aprenderé.

-Y es justo por eso por lo que estás aquí- dije poniendo mi mano en su pierna. Se tensó en el acto.

-Creo que será mejor que vayamos a otro lugar. Aquí es capaz de que te de un infarto o algo parecido.

Nos pusimos de pie y salimos, lo guié hasta mi auto que admiró como aficionado y luego llegamos a mi casa.

-Entra y ponte cómodo -dije tirando mi saco en el suelo y entrando a mi habitación.

-Gracias - musitó y se sentó en el sofá.

Me cambié poniéndome mi pantalón del pijama quedando sin camiseta y luego después de ponerme las pantuflas, fui a la sala donde me esperaba.

Al llegar vi que miraba de cerca los cuadros que tenía colgados alrededor de ésta y me daba la espalda.

-No los hice yo por si te lo preguntas.

Dio un brinco y se giró con un poco de vergüenza para verme.

-Lo siento, es que son muy buenos.

-Más vale, me costaron una fortuna los malditos.

Me dirigí al mini bar y tomé dos vasos, en uno vertí agua y en el mío whisky.

-Siéntate, toma.- le dí el vaso de agua.

-Gracias.-lo tomó y bebió unos sorbitos. 

Acto seguido me senté junto a él y bebiendo tranquilo mi whisky, le observé detenidamente.  
¿Que demonios estaba haciendo un chico “de casa” como este de actor porno en mi empresa?  
Sus modales, sus maneras, sus estúpidos sonrojos y su aparente timidez no tenían sentido. O por lo menos no para mí.

“O quizá este tipo que tengo frente a mí solo está actuando, puede que hasta sea más salvaje que yo...” dije para mis adentros.

Dejé mi vaso en la mesa y me acerqué a él. Éste me miró des preocupadamente esperando a que yo dijera algo, pero simplemente tomé su vaso y se lo quité para ponerlo también en la mesa.

Me acerqué más acorralándolo en el sofá y estando a pocos centímetros de su cara le dije:

-Chúpamela.

Su cara era un poema.

-¿Perdón?-dijo aclarándose la garganta.

-Que me la chupes, aquí, ahora.

-¿Que...que...dices?- su rostro era un nervio total y de nuevo...ese estúpido sonrojo.

-¿Prefieres que te lo haga yo? De acuerdo.

Sin dejarle responder bajé mis manos hasta su entrepierna y le desabroché los pantalones en un solo movimiento.

-¡¿Que haces?!

-Te voy ha hacer un favor, así que deberías callarte y disfrutarlo. O si prefieres te puedo “ayudar” pero con la mano...ya sabes...

Con una sonrisa llena de maldad le miré mientras metía mi mano directo en su ropa interior y tomaba su sexo con firmeza.  
Se tensó al instante y sujetó mi muñeca impidiendo que moviera mi mano.

-Woo.....woo....woo..espera, creo que...vas muy rápido hyung- dijo con voz temblorosa.

-¿Cómo que voy rápido? Necesito saber que debo de hacer para que todo se vea natural cuando estemos en pantalla, es necesario que lo hagamos de una vez, el rodaje empieza dentro de poco y no es bueno esperar hasta el mero día para actuar.

-Pero...

-¡Cállate!

Dije y comencé a mover mi mano con ritmo, masturbándole con ímpetu para ponerlo a tono.  
Después de unos segundos sentí como se endurecía de inmediato y se calentaba. Luego levanté mi vista y vi como cerraba los ojos mientras se mordía el labio, estaba intentando no gemir.

-Si te reprimes no será divertido, relájate y déjate llevar.- le susurré al oído- además esta es mi casa, aquí nadie nos va a molestar así que anda- lo alenté- grita, gime haz lo que quieras.- le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja y gimió.

Comencé a bajar despacio por su cuello, donde lamí y mordí con ganas.

Después de unos instantes escuché como se rendía y empezaba a gemir con descaro. Jadeaba profundamente y se mordía el labio una y otra vez.

Sonreí, al final solo le faltaba un empujonsito nada más.

Con la mano que tenía libre le abrí la camiseta y comencé a intentar quitársela junto con el saco. Él se dio cuenta y de inmediato me detuvo para hacerlo él mismo, una vez así, acaricié su pecho y lamiendo bajé hasta sus pezones. Los besé y mordí varias veces haciéndolo gemir y retorcerse bajo mi peso, yo ya estaba prácticamente encima suyo con mi mano entre nosotros dándole placer.

No estaba nada mal para empezar.

-Es....espera- dijo mientras yo le besaba el cuello.

-¿Que pasa?

-Creo que....que....no...no es...justo que ....-se le escapó un gemido fuerte- solo yo...solo yo...

-Si, ya se -adiviné- pero eso es por mientras, la clase de hoy es “como metérsela a un hombre satisfactoriamente” y adivina que....tu eres ese hombre, así que disfruta por ahora, o quien sabe, tal vez te guste más después.

Hace mucho que no era el primero de alguien, o en este caso el primero de alguien que nunca había recibido así que, aprovechando que no le había dado a nadie hoy....pues Donghae tendría la fortuna de....recibir... clases directas de mi parte.

Duramos así unos minutos más hasta que noté como su espalda se arqueaba por el placer. Unos segundos después Donghae se vino en mi mano. El grito que pegó me asustó, parecía que no se lo hubiesen hecho en meses. 

Le solté e intenté incorporarme pero Donghae se dejo caer rendido en el sofá y como se había agarrado con fuerza a mi cuello me llevó con él. Luego alcé la vista tratando de decirle que me soltara pero tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía. El rubor seguía en sus mejillas de una manera intensa lo cual lo hacía ver como rosado de la piel, de repente abrió los ojos y su sonrisa se ensanchó más, en eso alzó las manos y tomó mi rostro en ellas. Durante todo ese tiempo no nos habíamos besado y la verdad yo no lo veía necesario, para mí sexo era sexo, con o sin besos; sin embargo, parecía que era lo que quería, entonces acercó su rostro al mío y yo simplemente saqué mi lengua para que la rozara con la suya.

Pero no pasó nada, se detuvo a unos milímetros de mí boca y esperó. Acto seguido metí mi lengua y justo en ese momento pegó sus labios a los míos.

Comenzó a mover los despacio, acariciando mis labios, succoniándolos levemente. Cada vez que intentaba meter mi lengua directa en su boca, se detenía y esperaba a que dejara de hacerlo. Tan solo permitía que las rozásemos un poco entre beso y beso.

Yo le seguí el juego pero no sabía que demonios quería con ello. Jamás en mi vida había besado a nadie de esa manera, siempre que me acostaba con alguien los besos, si es que había, eran rápidos, desesperados y de lengua a lengua, pero en cambio estos besos eran diferentes.

Como me estaba resbalando del sofá agarré impulso y me subí por completo encima de él, quedando con mis piernas cada una a un lado de su cadera. Me senté en sus piernas y después de que esperó a que me acomodase sujetó de nuevo mi cara y siguió besándome de aquella extraña forma.

Sus labios también eran raros, eran suaves si, pero estaban calientes. No sabía como describirlo, solo....eran calientes, su tacto era demasiado caliente y su aliento también.  
Pero a pesar de todo, esa rara forma de besar no estaba mal, entonces dejé de intentar introducirle mi lengua y solo intenté besarle de la misma forma que él a mí.

Duramos un rato así y hasta que sentí que nos faltaba el aire no paró. Tomé su rostro y lo aparté de mí, le miré.

-Es hora de pasar a la práctica

Me bajé de encima de él y me lo llevé hasta mi habitación, una vez ahí le dije que se desnudara por completo y aunque lo dudó por un momento, lo hizo, yo lo hice rápido y cuando estuvimos desnudos lo empujé a la cama haciendo que cayera boca arriba.

Luego gateando por la cama me acerqué y me senté en su cintura.

-Bien...ahora, es mi turno.


	3. RENCOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.

Donghae bajo mi peso se tensó y ví perfectamente como tragaba saliva una y otra vez.

-¿Nervioso?- pregunté acariciando su estómago.

-A...algo.- admitió.

-Pues te aconsejo que te tranquilices, te va a gustar, te lo puedo asegurar.

Me incliné para ponerme a la altura de su rostro y me acerqué a su oído.

-¿Que tan estrecho eres?- le susurré con tono sensual.

-Yo...yo....-contestó con la respiración agitada.

Le lamí la oreja y me incorporé de nuevo, me bajé de encima suyo mientras lo tomaba de la cintura para ponerlo boca abajo. 

-Pues....en un momento lo averiguaremos.

Me hinqué en la cama, tomé un par de preservativos del cajón junto a mi cama y tomando mi miembro que ya estaba erecto me coloqué el preservativo. 

-Ponte en cuatro.- le indiqué. Al momento lo hizo apoyándose en las almohadas mientras yo me ponía en posición detrás suyo, luego dio un respingo.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunté

-Hyung...¿porque tienes un...un..espejo detrás del cabezal?

Alcé la vista y me reí. Justo detrás del cabezal de mi cama, en medio de la pared tenía un enorme espejo en el cuál se reflejaba prácticamente toda la habitación y por supuesto, la cama con todo lo que sucediese en ella.

-Es para ti.- respondí con tranquilidad- y para todos los que han ocupado y ocuparán tu lugar en mi cama.-dije al tiempo que me llevaba un dedo a la boca llenándolo de saliva.

-¿Para que...?

Pero ya no lo dejé terminar, me había pegado a su espalda abrazándolo por atrás, pasando mi mano por su pecho y abdomen mientras que introducía mi dedo índice en su entrada.

Comencé a mover lo y Donghae se tensó, luego gimoteó un poco.

Le hablé al oído.

-Está ahí, frente a ti para que veas todo lo que sucede- metí mi dedo más adentro- para que te veas mientras te penetro- metí otro dedo y en el reflejo del espejo vi como donghae cerraba los ojos y abría mucho la boca- para que veas tu cara, tus gestos mientras gimes por mí- moví ambos dedos de adentro hacia afuera y jadeó con fuerza- y por su puesto para mi satisfacción personal claro está.

Dejé durante unos momentos más mis dedos dentro de él hasta que sentí como su entrada se dilataba, luego, metí un tercero y después de gemir profundo su cuerpo se tensó.

-Te dije que te relajaras, si no será peor para ti.

Esperé unos segundos, donghae parecía haber entendido y noté como su cuerpo se soltó poco a poco.

-Así me gusta.

Comencé a mover los tres dedos haciendo que su entrada se dilatara para que estuviera lista para mí. Seguí con lo mismo un par de minutos más hasta que me di cuenta de que aparte de que ya estaba listo, donghae mismo se hacía para atrás intentado que mis dedos llegaran más profundo.

Sonreí.

Saqué mis dedos y metí mi miembro. La sensación que sentí casi me hacía enloquecer, era demasiado estrecho y sus paredes estaban oprimiendo mi sexo de forma deliciosa.  
Pero aunque necesitaba moverme, esperé un poco a que se acostumbrara a mí, yo no era tan desgraciado como para metérsela y ya sabiendo que nunca lo había hecho así antes.  
Después de unos instantes así, noté como su interior se relajaba y Donghae retrocedió gimiendo hacia a mí.  
De inmediato comencé a moverme dentro y fuera de él, dejando salir gemidos de placer mezclados con jadeos.

Pegado a su espalda, me dediqué a darle mordiscos a sus hombros y a lamer cada centímetro de piel que me encontraba. Donghae bajo de mí gemía mucho más que antes, incluso de vez en cuando gritaba pero cuando me percaté de que babeaba aún con los ojos cerrados me acerqué a su oído de nuevo.

-Vamos...Dong-hae...ábrelos...abre los ojos y mírate.

Al principio movió la cabeza como rehusándose pero después de unos segundos se rindió y los abrió. En ese momento incrementé la fuerza de mis embestidas intentando partirlo en dos si era necesario.

-Te gusta...¿v...verdad?- su respuesta fue agachar la cabeza y morderse los labios intentando tragarse el tremendo gemido que se le salía, luego bajé mi mano hasta su sexo que colgaba erecto, le coloqué el condón y comencé a masturbarle. No quería que manchara mis sábanas, eran nuevas.   
Levantó la cebza en el acto y gritó. Dejó caer la almohada que estaba mordiendo y dejó salir un poco de saliva que se había acumulado.

-Mírate lleno de sudor, babeando, gimiendo y gritando por mí- dije mientras miraba por el espejo su rostro descompuesto y sonrojado por el placer- ya te imagino, rogándome...regresando una y otra vez por más, ¿cierto?

Dejé de masturbarle y abrazarle, me incorporé y lo tomé de las caderas para hacer más presión, el orgasmo estaba cerca y cuando llegó gemí con ganas, luego vi como donghae gimiendo le daba un golpe al colchón para después desplomarse boca abajo sobre mi cama.

Me dejé caer sobre él, luego cuando mi respiración se calmó y reuní un poco de energía salí de dentro suyo girando sobre mi espalda quedando boca arriba para quitarme el condón y tirarlo a la basura.

Unos minutos después Donghae se giró quedando en la misma posición que yo.

-Y así es como te tiras a un hombre.- dije satisfecho -por lo general se usan dos o tres dedos para dejarlo listo- le expliqué- pero depende de cada quien, para mi, en cámaras me tienes con 3, pero aquí en casa o fuera, con 2 o incluso con 1 es suficiente.

-Creo Marcus...-dijo después de un rato

-Es Hyukjae- le corregí.

-¿Uh?

-Mi nombre real es Hyukjae, ya que pasamos por “la bienvenida” puedes llamarme así si quieres.- dije recostándome de lado apoyando mi cabeza en mi brazo para verle.

-De acuerdo Hyukjae- rectificó adoptando la misma posición- creo que.....yo puedo hacerte gritar más fuerte.

La cara con la que lo dijo era de total seguridad, no había sonrojos, ni sonrisas tontas, nada. Pero eso no evitó que me soltara a carcajadas. 

-Puajajajajaja!!! ¿en serio?- inquirí.

-Si- respondió seguro.

-Bien pues...me gustaría verte intentarlo.

 

Nos miramos en silencio durante un instante, yo mantenía mi sonrisa escéptica en la cara y él solo me miraba serio. La verdad me hacía mucha gracia, tanto tiempo haciéndolo con hombres, unos con mejor....”mercancía” que otros y dudosamente me llenaban como quería para que de la nada viniera un simple novato semivirgen y me dijera eso...pues si que me causaba risa de verdad.

-Ya lo verás-dijo de pronto acercándose a mí y dejando su cara muy cerca de la mía- pero por ahora, quisiera dormir.

-¿Cansado?...pero si solo recibiste.-me quejé-no quiero ni imaginar como te pondrás en pantalla, no te vayas a desmayar por favor.

Su respuesta fue solo una sonrisa, esa que le había visto en el bar, estaba comenzando a ser molesta.

Yo le seguí mirando esperando a que dijera algo en respuesta pero de pronto... Donghae terminó con la distancia que había dejado y me besó.

Eran esos besos que me había dado al inicio, donde no me permitía lamer su lengua o su boca y solo se conformaba con rozarme y envolver nuestros labios en un vaivén sin sentido para mí.

Me sujetó por la nuca mientras jalaba mi cabeza hacia él, esta vez sin embargo, no me sorprendió lo caliente de su boca pero eso no hacía que dejara de ser raro.

Yo traté de corresponderle como quería pero era difícil para mi hacerlo de esa forma tan...limpia.

Al final dejé que me besara él y cuando me soltó, apenas y podía respirar.

-Buenas noches Hyukjae....gracias por la lección- ensancho su sonrisa- ha sido bastante gratificante.

Dicho esto se acomodó en su lado de la cama y dio la vuelta dándome la espalda para dormir.  
Yo reaccioné segundos después e hice lo mismo, cerrando los ojos y dejándome llevar por el sueño.

 

 

Cuando desperté lo primero que noté fue un peso ajeno sobre mí. Intenté obligar a mi mente a que despertase y actuara pero no logré mucho.

-¿Que...que demonios?- abrí los ojos forzosamente intentando enfocar y ver lo que me aplastaba, siendo capaz de ver un bulto color lechoso pegado a mi pecho con cabello rubio tirándole al naranja. Alcé la cabeza queriendo ver más detalles pero luego algo hizo clic en mi cabeza y con un bufido la dejé caer de nuevo en la almohada. 

Claro, el nuevo seguía ahí.

Parpadeé unas cuantas veces más y le miré, Donghae estaba dormido sobre mi, se había abrazado a mi cintura y descansaba su cabeza en mi pecho.

Podía sentir su respiración acompasada rozar mi vientre y notaba con claridad los latidos de su corazón pegados a mi costado. Incluso hasta babeaba...un momento...

-¡Hey!- le dije zarandeándolo- ¡Hey Donghae despierta! ¡Quítate!

-¿Humm?

-¡Que te quites! ¡Me estas babeando!

Comenzó a moverse.

-¿Yo? ¿Donde...?- de pronto alzo la cabeza y al parecer había enfocado la realidad, me miró limpiándose el rastro de saliva de la boca- ¡Oh! Lo siento...-dijo mientras me soltaba y se sentaba a mi lado.

-No lo puedo creer- le dije limpiándome con un pañuelo.

-En verdad lo siento Hyung- seguía disculpándose- casi nunca me pasa.

-¿Casi nunca?

-Solo cuando duermo profundo y sin molestias, cuando duermo a gusto...- soltó sonrojándose de nuevo.

Me le quedé viendo unos momentos. ¿De donde había salido este chico?¿Acaso de un drama?¿Un drama gay?

 

-De acuerdo, ya olvídalo.- sanjé.

Cuando terminé de limpiarme me recosté y me estiré, despertando cada parte de mi cuerpo.  
Luego me senté una vez más y bostecé.

-¿Que se te antoja comer?- miré a donghae que se había acostado boca abajo y me miraba.

-¿Comida?- preguntó sorprendido- pues...no se me ocurre nada en específico.

-Mmm...hay un pequeño local aquí al lado donde sirven buenos platillos, no es lo mejor, pero no saben nada mal.- dije quitándome las sábanas de encima.

-Lo que tu quieras está bien- respondió enterrando la cabeza en la almohada.

-Bien- me puse de pié, tomé el teléfono y pedí arroz, kimchi y acompañamientos para que me los trajeran, no tardarían mucho. Luego me dirigí a la cama.

Cuando me destapé, también había destapado a donghae al mismo tiempo, fue por eso que si cuerpo desnudo quedó frente a mí. Su trasero siendo más específico y cuando lo vi, no podía negarlo, no estaba nada mal. La noche anterior no me había tomado el tiempo para verlo bien pero ahora que estaba ahí, expuesto para mi, pues se me antojaba....

Sin pensarlo me acerqué y me le subí encima, pegando nuestros cuerpos y rozando mi miembro con la piel de su trasero.

-¿Que te parece si te doy otra cosa en vez de comida?- dije mordiéndole la nuca.

-Hyu...hyukjae...me duele un poco- lo sentí estremecerse bajo mi peso mientras se quejaba. 

-Me alegra que te haya gustado.-Bajé mi mano hasta tocar sus muslos y la fui subiendo apretando con fuerza hasta tomar uno de sus glúteos y apretarlo.

-O si quieres me puedes dar tú a mi, lo que pase primero.- dije contra la piel de su espalda mientras lamía.

-Espera...espera...-oí que decía.

-¿Por que?- musité hincándome y lamiendo desde su columna hasta su espalda baja. Donghae gimió por lo bajo.

-Ahora quiero hacerlo yo...- escuché que murmuraba.

Sus palabras me detuvieron en seco, la verdad de que me diera él a darle yo, prefería que me diera él.  
Llevaba ya más de tres días seguidos sin que me penetraran como se debía, así que ya me andaba.  
Lo del pervertido de Siwon no contaba, las del trabajo nunca contaban por que eran eso, trabajo, así que me refería a una buena revolcada por gusto.

De inmediato me bajé de su espalda y me dejé caer de nuevo en el colchón boca arriba.

-Bien...entonces manos a la obra- dije abriendo las piernas y haciéndole señales para que se acercara.

Donghae se incorporó levemente y comenzó a gatear hasta mi dubitativo. El idiota había abierto la boca así que ahora me cumplía.

Se colocó entre mis piernas y me miró. Yo ya estaba comenzando a sentir el placer y el deseo acumularse en mi estómago, no tardarían en bajar a mi miembro y hacerlo reaccionar.

Tomó aire y lo soltó despacio, luego se mordió el labio y decidido pasó sus manos por mis rodillas, acariciando hasta subirlas a mis muslos. 

-Oh! Por cierto- hice que me mirara- Nunca...escúchame bien, jamás en al vida y mucho menos mientras estemos actuando, jamás....ni en tus sueños húmedos se te ocurra metérmela sin condón ¿me escuchas? Nunca, no soy una prostituta, ni soy tu depósito de semen, jamás lo hagas o te juro que te arrepientes. ¿Entendido?

-De...de acuerdo- dijo deprisa.

Me estiré, abrí el cajón, saqué un condón y se lo dí.

-Ahora si, sigamos- dije sonriendo.

Él lo tomó pero antes de ponérselo se acercó a mi cara de nuevo, alzó las manos y tomó mi rostro para comenzar a besarme otra vez lentamente.

Al principio no iba a dejarme, ¿que parte de “métemela” no entendía? No éramos novios de colegio para andar con semejante estupidez, pero una vez que sus labios tocaron los míos, esa sensación caliente se adueño sorpresicamente de mi boca.

No pude hacer nada, solo me quedé quieto y como antes había corroborado, yo no sabía como corresponder a ese tipo de besos, así que me dejé besar hasta que noté como el aire me faltaba.   
Luego tocaron la puerta y Donghae se detuvo.

-La...la co-mida- dijo jadeando recargando su frente sobre la mía.

-¿Eh?

-La comida hyuk...-me recordó.

-Si...la comida.- dije sin aliento. Acto seguido le empujé y me paré en busca de ella.

Me puse unos pantalones y una camisa rápidamente, busqué mi cartera para luego abrir, pagar y llevar la comida hasta mi habitación.

Donghae me esperaba en medio de la cama con las piernas cruzadas y tapado con las sábanas mientras jugaba aventando el condón al aire y luego atrapándolo. 

Acerqué una charola, puse la comida ahí y luego la coloqué sobre la cama.

-Huele bien- observó Donghae.

-Te lo dije, ahora espera a probarla- dije sentándome a su lado. Le miré y sonreía, luego me acerqué despacio a su cara pero me detuve a centímetros....esperando.....¿que rayos esperaba?

-¿Que pasa?- me miró divertido.

-¿De que?-me defendí mientras me alejaba rápído y miraba la comida. 

-No se...

-Ten- le interrumpí pasándole los palillos.- come y rápido que llegaremos tarde.- apremié mirando el reloj de pared.

-¿Que?- se sorprendió- ¿Ya no tenemos tiempo de....de nada?- preguntó con decepción.

-No....y es tu culpa por andar con tus jueguecitos de secundaria. Así que anda, come que tenemos el tiempo justo.

 

Cuando llegamos a la empresa teníamos que encontrarnos con Leeteuk hyung primero para ver el horario de filmación que ocuparíamos dentro de unos días.

Entramos al elevador pero antes de que se cerrara alguien gritó que lo pararan, yo reconocí esa voz y me alegré de no mover ni un músculo para hacer algo, pero Donghae no, así que puso su pie deprisa evitando que las puertas se cerraran. Lo miré molesto.

-¿Que hiciste?- reclamé.

-¿Parar el elevador?- dijo de manera obvia.

-Pff....gracias por...-dijo Siwon respirando agitad amente mientras entraba mirándome, de inmediato se dibujó una sonrisa en su cara.

-Hola hyung, ¿como estas?- dijo tomando lugar atrás de nosotros dos.

-Cierra tu porquería de boca- le contesté sin mirarle.

-Ui....ui...lo siento- respondió claramente aguantándose la risa.- pensé que ya lo habías superado.

No le respondí.

-Ya Marcus..sabes que te gustó- comenzó.

-Será mejor que te calles, es en serio.- sentía la rabia subir por mi garganta.

-Ok..ok- podía imaginarlo levantando las manos exageradamente en señal de rendición.- Dime ¿quién es tu amigo?

-Nadie que te importe, ahora cierra tu maldita bocaza antes de que te la arranque.

-¿Cómo te llamas chico?-le preguntó a Donghae omitiendo mis amenazas.

-Donghae, Lee Donghae..soy relativamente nuevo. -respondió girándose para verle. Yo bufé y cerré los ojos, por lo menos había dejado de hablarme, pero seguía escuchando su repugnante voz a unos centímetros de mí.

-Donghae cállate.- le ordené. 

Delante de nosotros las puertas se abrieron. Comencé a caminar de prisa con donghae junto a mí.

Siwon nos siguió hasta que llegamos a la oficina del jefe.

Pasando de largo nos miró.

-Bien...entonces te veo luego Donghae, espero que trabajemos juntos- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Toqué un par de veces pero nadie contestó. Entonces me cansé, abrí la puerta y entré. Me fuí directo al mini bar y me serví un vaso de vodka.

-¿Quién era él?- preguntó Donghae sentándose en el sofá.

-Un idiota que se hizo el gracioso con la persona equivocada.- respondí.

-¿No usó condón?-adivinó.

-Mi venganza se acerca.- sonreí levantando mi vaso en forma de brindis.

-Pasen, adelante, están en su casa- dijo Leeteuk con sarcasmo entrando de repente.

-Gracias hyung- le contesté.

-Hola hyung- dijo donghae levantándose para hacer una reverencia.

-Hola ¿como estás? ¿se reunieron ayer?¿se conocen mejor?-preguntó mientras tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio.

De inmediato donghae me miró y su ridículo sonrojo apreció.

-Es bastante estrecho....me agrada.- dije tomándome de un sorbo lo que me quedaba de vodka.

Abrió mucho los ojos y sus mejillas se encendieron mucho más.

-Bueno, eso ya es algo.-comentó despreocupado Leeteuk.

-¿Podemos empezar de una vez con esta reunión hyung?, tengo rodaje- presioné- y es al última escena de sexo para librarme por fin del “viril” de Brian.

-Aún no podemos, falta alguien.- dijo hyung mirándome.

Me tensé. 

-¿Va a venir?-inquirí sentándome a un lado de Donghae poniendo una mano en su muslo.

-Si, así que por favor compórtense.

-¿Se refieren a Sohyun hyung?-inquirió de pronto donghae.

-Así es muchacho, ¿lo conoces?- preguntó leeteuk. 

-No...pero he oído de él. Y no sabía que iba a actuar con nosotros.

-Pues hazte a la idea, es posible que te vayas a la cama con él, así que...

Le dije mientras apretaba su muslo.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó donghae mirando a leeteuk.

-Es un 99% seguro.

-Pensé que solo hyukjae.....-dijo mirándome.

-Pues no, obviamente, bienvenido al mundo porno. -le dije con una sonrisa- pero me da lástima por ti, el tipo es un verdadero imbécil.

-Tú no te quedas atrás Marcus.

En ese momento Sohyun había entrado a la oficina y hacía una reverencia saludándonos.

Yo simplemente me tensé y deseé tener un bate, una varilla llena de clavos..algo, lo que fuera para metérselo por donde mejor le cupiera y darle su merecido al maldito.


	4. REGLAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! gracias por seguir leyendo :3

-Supongo que ahora si podemos iniciar esta pequeña reunión, bienvenido Sohyun sshi- dijo Leeteuk.

-Gracias hyung, es un placer volver a trabajar juntos- comentó Sohyun tomando asiento en el sofá frente a nosotros.

Inmediatamente se sentó posó su mirada en mi. Me miró de arriba abajo meneando la cabeza como muestra de desaprobación y cara de asco.

Imbécil.

Luego la posó en Donghae.

-No tengo el gusto de conocerte...¿tu eres?

-Donghae hyung, no tengo mucho en al empresa pero espero desempeñar un buen papel.- se apuró a decir.

Su asquerosa boca se ensanchó en una sonrisa. Mirando a Donghae le dijo a Leeteuk:

-Se ve que tiene potencial....pero si es nuevo, tiene que ser virgen ¿no es así?

Donghae a mi lado se tensó.

-Créeme, ya no lo es.- acerqué mi mano más a la entrepierna de Donghae y le sonreí al bastardo.

-Estamos aquí para una junta, no para hablar de tonterías- apremió Hyung- bien, gracias por asistir y ahora si, empecemos.

Nos acomodamos mejor para verle.

-Los horarios se manejarán de la siguiente forma: 

Las horas de grabación serán de lunes a sábado, sí....con el domingo de descanso por que la compañía asociada y co-productora lo pidió así por asuntos con parte de su staff. Serán de 8am – 2pm, horario corrido hasta la hora del almuerzo que será de 2pm-4pm, inmediatamente regresando a las 4pm y terminar entre comillas, hasta las 12am. Ese entre comillas como ya saben es por que nunca falta alguna escena que no quede, algún detalle que haya que terminar o etc. Es como tiempo de emergencia. Durante el transcurso del drama veremos el cambio de locación.  
Y como ya saben, sus llamados serán dentro de estas horas, así que es necesario que se preparen, no tengo que decírselos.   
En cuanto la publicidad, habrá poca, esta vez tenemos a una nueva marca de condones que nos quiere patrocinar así que, los preservativos que usarán, serán cortesías de ellos.

Pero no son para llevar- aclaró mirándome- ni para “después”, o por emergencias o nada.....esos solo los usarán aquí y si necesitan para sus encuentros pues, comprense los suyos, para eso les pagamos.

-Bah!...- solté.

-Lo demás viene en el contrato que traigo aquí- dijo poniéndose de pie y pasándonos una copia a cada quién- son detalles administrativos de siempre, reglas, políticas de la empresa, etc. Cosas que ya saben.  
El rodaje comienza la próxima semana. ¿Preguntas?- inquirió recargándose en la orilla de su escritorio.

-¿Camerinos?- dije mientras hojeaba rápido el documento.

-Los de siempre, bueno..... casi.

-¿Casi?-le miré. Que no se le ocurriera quitarme el mío, era el mejor, con la mejor vista, espacio y calidad en el clima, además de la ubicación: junto al set.

-Si....como saben, tenemos 3 películas en producción además de este drama y eso además de que es excelente para subir el estatus financiero y calidad de la empresa, pues nos ha quitado un poco de espacio. Es por eso que tengo dos opciones para ti, ya que eres el que más reniega en estos casos: uno cambiar de camerino, te colocaríamos en el que está junto al elevador, en el piso siguiente y con vista a la parte trasera del edificio además de la ciudad obviamente, las demás condiciones son prácticamente las mismas.

-Jamás- dije cortante, esa era mi camerino, lo mío era mío.

-Bien- dijo rodando los ojos- entonces te queda la segunda opción: compartírlo.

-Jamás- remarqué.

-No, lo siento, solo tienes estas dos opciones, o si prefieres quedarte sin uno, nos ahorraríamos bastante la verdad.

-Olvídalo hyung.

-Entonces escoge.

-Compartirlo ¿con..?- pregunté.

-Los tienes aquí.- respondió mirando los otros dos.

Posé mis dedos en el puente de mi nariz haciendo un poco de presión, tomé aire y cerré los ojos un momento. Luego los abrí y me resigne....que más.

-Bien- dije poniéndome de pie- ¿se acabó tu junta?

-Si..pero...

-De acuerdo, entonces nos vamos a nuestro camerino.

Sin más, tomé a donghae de la mano y levantándolo nos dirigimos ala puerta.

-¿Por que en sus condiciones hyung?- escuché que preguntaba Sohyun. Me giré.

-¡Que te importa!

-Por la paz Sohyun....-respondió leeteuk- solo por la tranquilidad de mis tímpanos y sensibilidad emocional.

-¿Pero por que va a obligar al nuevo a compartirlo con él?- inquirió.

-Nadie lo está obligando a nada- respondió Leeteuk- ¿verdad?- dijo mirando a Donghae.

-Cierto, no me encanta la idea para nada pero, que más da.- respondió este. Me giré para verle con el ceño fruncido.

-Jajaja, era broma hyung...es un honor- dijo jugando. 

-Trágate tus bromas o te dejo sin camerino, nos vamos. Con tu permiso hyung, aquí apesta a porquería.  
Después cerré la puerta de un portazo y me llevé a rastras a Donghae hasta mi....pfff.....NUESTRO camerino ahora.

 

-Gracias por elegirme para tu compañero hyung- dijo donghae de repente mientras observaba como me preparaba la maquillsita para mi próxima escena.

-No iba a compartirlo con el bastardo aquél...no te emociones que no tuve de otra.- dije mirándome al espejo.

-Gracias- recalcó.

-Este sigue siendo MI camerino, así que no te tomes demasiadas libertades, mi parte es todo esto- le mostré girándome en la silla y extendiendo mis brazos para tratar de enseñarle más de las 3/4 partes de la habitación.

Donghae me sonrió.

-Ok...jajaja ¿y yo?

-La puerta, el bote de basura y del segundo peinador en adelante.

Lo que venía siendo más o menos un espacio de 2x4 metros.

-Estas en mis dominios...largo.-le señalé su espacio.

-jajaja...no.- dijo para cambiar su rostro de una sonrisa a serio.

-Entonces págame.- le dije poniéndome de pie y colocándome el saco. 

-¿Cuanto?- preguntó.

-7000 wons...y los quiero ya.- exigí.

-Mmmm...no, no me agrada, mejor...-se puso de pié también y se acercó a mí. Donghae era un poquito más bajo que yo pero no mucho, sin embargo en ese momento como yo estaba recargado en el peinador, medio sentado, estábamos a la misma altura. Se recargó en mí y pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Me sonrió.

-Esta me parece una cuota mejor.- dijo posando sus labios en los míos levemente para luego besarme a su manera. Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sensación caliente que nunca se iba. Me quedé quieto y cerré los ojos....era extraño, pero esta vez noté como algo tibio se trasladaba de mi boca a toda mi cara, entiviándola también.

-Con...con permiso- dijo la maquillista tapándose la boca para no enseñar su risa mientras se iba.

De pronto Donghae me soltó y se giró hacia la maquillista.

-Adiós.- dijo con su sonrisa aún más grande agitando la mano como un niño torpe.

Yo me le quedé viendo un instante....¿por que siempre se sonrojaba?¿a todas horas, a cada rato?siempre....  
Me parecía algo tan estúpido y lo peor era que a partir de ahora tenía que soportar eso a diario.

Después de rato salimos al set, en él ya estaban todos los del staff y claro...el pervertido de Siwonnie.  
Éste estaba en miedo del set, sentado en la cama donde filmaríamos esta vez y cuando nos vio, se puso de pie caminando hacia nosotros.

-Maldita sea....- musité por lo bajo.

-¡HEY MAN!- gritó cuando estuvo cerca- ¿como estás?- dijo dándole un golpe en el brazo a Donghae.

-Bien, gracias.- respondió este.

-Vienes a vernos en acción ¿eh?, pues espero que lo disfrutes.....- le sonrió alzando una ceja.

-Deja de hacer el estúpido y camina, ya es hora.- dije sujetándolo del brazo y empujándolo.

-Hey!...me arrugas el traje.- se quejó soltándose mientras lo alisaba.

-No seas idiota nos vamos a desnudar, anda.....que por fin será la última vez que te tenga que aguantar.

-¡TODOS AL SET!- nos llamó el director.

-¡VÁMONOS!- le grité.

-Bien....nos vemos Hae, espero que te guste lo que verás.

-Seeee.....claro- respondió Donghae haciendo una señal con su pulgar.

Me giré con Donghae y puse los ojos en blanco, el sonrió entendiendo.

Una vez en el set empezamos con la actuación.

No era una escena primordial, ni una muy complicada, solo tenía que dejar que Brian me la metiera por última vez y listo, la escena y la película en si se acababa, o por lo menos las escenas de sexo ya que eran lo primordial. Las demás eran escenas claves de diálogo y tomas al azar.

Todo iba bien hasta que en el momento del clímax, donde me penetraba, el muy imbécil trató de hacérmela de nuevo sin condón, pero yo me di cuenta e hice que pararan la toma.

Todos me conocían perfectamente bien y sabían como era mi personalidad, mi temperamento así que nunca se metían conmigo, es por eso que estaban de acuerdo en poner a Siwon en su lugar. El director le dijo que se dejara de tonterías, que se tomara esto en serio.   
Así que lo obligaron a poner alto a sus terquedades y ponerse un condón como se suponía.

Una vez que ya todo estuvo listo empezamos de nuevo, esta vez todo iba de acuerdo al guión.

Pero en eso, algo se me vino a la cabeza.....mi venganza estaba lista.

Total...me concentré al máximo, pensando en nada, como siempre que me acostaba con alguien, tanto dentro como fuera del set. Siempre hacía eso, no pensaba en nada, o si lo hacía me imaginaba con alguna estrella sexy de Hollywood, alguien que me inspirara más si es que mi acompañante de ese momento no lo hacía. Pero eso solo duraba unos momentos por que una vez que comenzaba a sentir el placer, todo se me olvidaba y solo me preocupaba de llegar al orgasmo, nada más. 

Según Leeteuk eran relaciones vacías, sin sentido solo por el hecho de dar y recibir. Y yo le dije que si, que era cierto, pero que no podía esperar nada más de mí, así era yo, así era mi forma de pensar y nunca había tenido problemas por ello por que con quienes me acostaba pensaban igual, y eso era genial por que lo convertía en un acuerdo mutuo de placer a cambio de más placer, sin compromiso, como debía ser.

-Ah!!~~- se me escapó un grito. Debía de admitirlo, Siwon era muy bueno en lo que hacía, daba muy bien.

Yo estaba acostado sobre al cama y Siwon sobre mí, había envuelto mis piernas en su cintura para darle libre acceso a mi interior y él se estaba despachando a gusto. Me aferré a su espalda con ambas manos encajandole levemente las uñas, me acerqué a su hombro y lo mordí, él gimió en mi oído; luego sonreí y pasé a su cuello...el cual mordí y besé succionando con fuerza de lo cuál al parecer, él no se dio cuenta. 

Me regocijé en mi interior.

Luego, alzó la cabeza buscando mi boca yo saqué mi lengua, el la envolvió con la suya mezclando nuestras salivas.

Seguimos así durante unos minutos más hasta que llegamos al orgasmo, él primero que yo pero sin mucha diferencia. 

Nos abrazamos y nos miramos a los ojos.

-Te amo- me dijo siguiendo el guión, de hecho era la única cosa romántica que nos habíamos dicho durante todo el rodaje.

-Yo.....-pausa cursi y dramática- yo también.

Luego me abrazó de nuevo y esperé impaciente a oír los gritos del director.

-¡CORTE Y QUEDA!- gritó y me sentí libre.

-Quítate- exigí empujándolo rodando sobre la cama. Las noonas ya estaban ahí y nos llevaron unas batas mientras nos secaban el sudor.

-¡BUEN TRABAJO A TODOS!- grité y me respondieron con un grito igual con aplausos.

Me acerqué con el director, hablamos unas palabras y luego escuché el grito de Siwon lleno de rabia.

Me carcajeé sin vergüenza alguna.   
Estaba claro que Siwon se había visto el chupetón que le había dejado y eso me hacía sentir mucho más que feliz.....el muy sucio tenía novia, pero como le encantaba el dinero y la sensación de dominar tanto a hombres como a mujeres en la cama, pues aprovechaba estando aquí. Me podía imaginar la cara de su linda chica cuando le viera el cuello a su noviecito.

Aún con la sonrisa en la cara me dirigí hacia donde se suponía iba a estar Donghae mirando la escena, pero no estaba. Le pregunté a una cordinoona si lo había visto y me dijo que a la mitad de la escena se levantó y se fue.

Entonces fui al camerino donde me lo encontré tomando un refresco de lata echado en MI sofá, en MI lado del camerino y con las piernas sobre MI mesa importada de china, con la cara seria entre trago y trago.

-¡Largo de mi espacio!- le grité entrando.

-No- dijo poniéndose de pie dejando la lata en la mesa- prefiero pagarte.

Su rostro estaba serio y se había acercado hasta mi despacio.

-¿Que?...jaja no creo que tengas ni eso en el bolsillo, ni siquiera te han pagado aún.- dije caminando hacia el closet.

Pero no llegué a abrirlo, Donghae me sujetó del brazo y me giró.

-¿Que demonios...?- me quejé.

-No me refiero a ese pago.

Por los hombros me empujó a la puerta del closet pegándose a mi cuerpo, me tomó por la cintura, la nuca y me besó.

No tenía sentido, no era lógico que su boca estuviera mucho más caliente que antes, me quemaba, ardía cada roce que sus labios le daban a los míos.   
El beso era lento, sí, pero muy profundo, incluso sentía su lengua rozar mi paladar a pesar de que seguía siendo la misma forma de besar....me estremecí...

....y me asustó.

Le empujé con brusquedad.

-¡¿QUE DIABLOS TE PASA NIÑATO?!- le grité limpiándome la boca con el dorso de la mano.

-Te estoy pagando....¿no vez?- dijo sonriendo y jadeando.

-Pues será mejor que te ahorres tus pagos, a mí no me vengas con tus tonterías, si quieres seguir aquí te comportas.

Acto seguido abrí el closet, saqué mi ropa y me cambié. 

-¿Te gustó cierto?- preguntó de repente.

-¿Que?- dije terminando de abrocharme los zapatos.

-Que Siwon te lo hiciera, ¿te gustó verdad?- preguntó con tono ofendido y cruzando los brazos.

Entonces me incorporé y caí en la cuenta.  
No podía ser.....lo que me faltaba, que un estúpido tipo con comportamiento infantil viniera y me hiciera escenitas de celos.

-Mira niño...- empecé.

-¡NO SOY UN NIÑO! ¡SOLO ME LLEVAS UN AÑO!- gritó enojado.

-¡¿Y POR QUE NO TE COMPORTAS COMO TAL?! ¡SOMOS ACTORES PORNO! ¿ENTIENDES? ¡PORNO!.....SOMOS ADULTOS, SABEMOS POR QUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ Y LO QUE VENIMOS A HACER, SI NO ENTIENDES ESO, PUES NO SE QUE DIABLOS VIENES A HACER AQUÍ.   
DEBERÍAS LARGARTE A CELAR ALGÚN OTRO GAY SENTIMENTAL COMO TÚ QUE TE ENCUENTRES POR AHÍ.

Tomé mis cosas y salí de ahí.

Pensé que sería más fácil, que sabía realmente donde se estaba metiendo pero no....tenía que terminar siendo igual de ridículo y emocional que Leeteuk. De saber que se comportaría así, ni siquiera lo habría tocado la noche anterior.

Bajé al estacionamiento y me subí a mi coche. Arranqué pero justo cuando iba a salir del parcking, Donghae se me atravesó en plena calle.

Era el colmo.

-¡ LÁRGATE!- grité por la ventanilla.

Éste hizo caso omiso acercándose, subí el vidrio.  
Comenzó a tocar la ventana con fuerza.

-¡PERDÓN! EN SERIO ¡PERDÓN!- escuché que decía- ¡PERDÓNAME HYUNG!.... es que...no se, no se que pasó, solo sentí celos y me dejé llevar, lo lamento en serio.

Me cansé y bajé el vidrio, su cara estaba rosa, la sangre se había esparcido por todos su cara por el esfuerzo al correr.

Cerré los ojos para tranquilizarme, de todos modos yo tenía un contrato con la empresa que debía de cumplir. Parte de ese contrato era trabajar adecuada y profesionalmente con cada miembro de ésta, Donghae era parte de la empresa ahora, y como tal, íbamos a trabajar juntos durante un tiempo, no tenía salida.

Abrí los ojos, luego suspiré para luego hacerle señales diciéndole que entrara al auto. Su cara se iluminó de manera ridícula y me hizo caso.

-Gracias hyung- dijo con alivio.

-Vamos a trabajar juntos, y se perfectamente que si no nos llevamos bien va a resultar una porquería, te lo puedo asegurar. Es por eso que debes de tener en mente que todo....absolutamente TODO lo que hacemos mientras formemos parte de esta agencia, es profesional y sobretodo superficial. ¿Entendido?

Asintió sacudiendo su cabeza de forma exagerada.

-No quiero otra escenita de esas, no soy nada tuyo, no más que tu compañero de trabajo ¿de acuerdo?

-Si hyung.

-NO somos amigos, ni amantes, ni amigos con derechos, ni nada...mucho menos tu novio, espero que te quede claro. Yo soy libre....me gusta serlo y siempre ha sido y será así, entonces... compórtate por favor.

-Por supuesto Hyukjae sshi, todo claro. Lamento lo de hace rato.- se disculpó.

Arranqué y salí de la empresa.

-Olvídalo, mientras te haya quedado claro todo lo que te he dicho, a mi me da igual.

-Bien.....y ¿a donde vamos?

-Yo....a disfrutar mi libertad, ¿tú? No se.

-Estoy en tu auto, tu me estas llevando.- apuntó.

-¿Y?...te puedo dejar aquí mismo en la esquina, no te preocupes por eso.

-¡No espera! por esta vez...¿puedo acompañarte?-preguntó esperanzado.

-Ya te dije, a mi me da igual lo que hagas o no, siempre y cuando tengas claro las reglas que te acabo de decir.

-Muy bien entonces.....voy contigo- y se acomodó en su asiento con una enorme sonrisa.


End file.
